Ni Una Botella Mas
by Madame Juster
Summary: Edward y una botella, cual podria ser el final con esas compañías? One shot.


**_Ni una botella más.  
_**One Shot

Hola, soy Madame Juster…y pues quise hacer un one shot en lo que esta lista la obra larga de Full metal. Espero que les guste, esta situada en Munich, 1920.

Y una nota mas antes de comenzar...esta page omite regularmente algunos puntos,guiones y todo ese rollo, asi que no vayan a decir que soy descuidada y queno le pongo cuidado a la historia, por que lo checo como 20 veces antes de subirlo...ahora si...

Enyoy ü

* * *

Edward estaba en su cuarto, mirando por la ventana la agitada Munich, esa ciudad a la que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Mientras miraba, jugaba con el obscuro contenido de un vaso de cristal cortado, a su lado, una botella de Whisky, a medias. Había pasado toda la tarde garabateando en aquella libreta de notas, en la que ni siquiera se comprendían las "formulas" que escribía...simplemente garabateaba lo que estaba en su embriagada mente.

-"_Maldito sea aquel día en que me separe de ti, y ahora tengo por compañía solo esta maldita botella, y un fascimil de ti, que ni siquiera se acerca a ti. Sus ojos son azules, recordándome..._

_Maldición_..."

Tomo su saco y se dirigió a la salida de aquel apartamento.

- A donde vas Edward?

- a que te importa...

- Edward...en ese estado te...

- que, me van a arrestar, vamos, si no estoy tan ebrio...además...a ti que te importa. Tu no eres nada mío.

- Santa! Tus palabras me hieren...sabes que soy tu amigo.

- lo siento...ya me canse de pensar. Y tienes razón. Será mejor que regrese a mi cuarto...lo siento.-dijo al fin recapitulando el muchacho.

Y con una desolada expresión en el rostro, se fue a su cuarto.Una vez allí se tumbo la cama, junto a su inseparable botella.Así estuvo hasta que consumió su contenido completamente. La botella vacía descansaba en la mano que dejo caer de la cama... la única que era de carne y huesos...la única que le hacia recordar que aun se encontraba entre los humanos.

* * *

-Edward...despierta...

-donde estoy...?

-en casa...por que preguntas?

Al escuchar esto se levanto como un resorte hacia la ventana...y se asomo. Vio a Munich...solo a Munich. Los autos, las mujeres con aquellas vestimentas muy distintas a su mundo, todo. Sintió enloquecer.La resaca lo tiro de nuevo al suelo, y recibiendo la preocupada mirada de su amigo Alphonse Heideric, a quien dijo:

-En aquel cajón, hay una pistola...tómala y mátame...

-Pero Edward!

-has lo que te digo...

Mas Heideric se quedo quieto...mirando aquella penosa escena. Después de unos segundos, se fue. Comprendió que aquel genio acabado necesitaba unos minutos con su alma...

Eran ya las 12...

Edward estuvo tumbado en el alfombrado suelo por más de dos horas. Se levanto como pudo, se dirigió y tomo una botella de un cajón.

-Tu...maldita bebida...eres y serás mi perdición. NO QUIERO NI UNA MAS!

Y en un eufórico trance, tomo todas las botellas y comenzó a estrellarlas contra los muros, quedando hincado en el centro del cuarto, y las manos...corrección, la mano ensangrentada.

Heideric alarmado llego en su auxilio...

- Edward...estas bien?

- ahora si Al...NI UNA MAS...

- Pero...

- sabes que esto me envenena la mente...por que te sorprende ese hecho? La bebida ha menguado mi personalidad soñadora, y la ha vuelto enferma...no tiene caso que trate de olvidar que aquí estoy, atrapado...mejor continuo con ese plan...aun que parezca inutil a veces.

- esta bien Ed… esta bien, ahora hay que curar eso.

Y lo llevó al cuarto de baño a limpiarse y le dijo.

- Sabes... si no quieres un hermano...o una copia de el...te puedo ofrecer un amigo.

- Gracias Heideric...te lo agradezco.

- Veras que algún día lograras tu sueños, aun que a veces sean...

- locuras?

- aun que lo sean...

Y con un fraternal abrazo sellaron el trato.

- Te lo juro, Ni una más.

* * *

XD...jejeje ya hacia mucho que no escribía...y pues seria un muy buen comienzo con Edo, lo adoro XD

Bien...espero sus comentarios...por que en esta seccion no he escrito mas que esta historia.Arigatou!  
Sayoo!


End file.
